


What happened to you?

by eren_ackerman (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Doggy Style, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, M/M, Sassy Eren Yeager, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eren_ackerman
Summary: Eren and Levi used to be the best of friends.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m sorry Eren, but we can’t be friends.” Levi said to his ex-bestfriend, Eren’s bottom lip quivered and tears welled up into his carribean green eyes. “B-But why?” Levi sighed and scratched the back of his head. “Look at you! You’re-You’re ugly!” Eren looked at his attire- he was wearing worn-out shoes, green pants with stripes and a purple checkered shirt, to top it all off he had braces and glasses. The only reason he dressed like that is because his mother can’t buy that much, since his dad left a few years ago.

 

Eren sniffed at looked at the raven, “Just wait til I grow up! I will be pretty and have lots of friends!” Eren wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and ran away.

 

\----

 

And that day came, Eren Jaeger grew up, now that he was in high school-a few months after he moved schools, his mother remarried a rich man, they loved eachother dearly and he liked him, his name was Erwin. Eren and his mother took his last name, Smith.

 

Eren had lost all of his babyfat, one year his mother made him wear her clothes, that’s when he started to wear feminine clothes. Overall, Eren had a round and plump body, long legs, did I mention that he had a nice ass? Also them curves

 

Anyway-

 

Eren took his last picture and posted it on instagram, it was a picture in the mirror with his ass facing it, he was wearing a white croptop that said, ‘sorry for being being better than you.’ and some black leggings, he also was wearing a little bit of makeup. Instantly he got loads of comments after a minute or so.

 

He giggled at one from his bestfriend, Armin. ‘Daaang, you lookin’ fine.’ He replied with, ‘Thank youu~ but you look better.’ And a little winky face and a heart. He placed his phone down and grabbed his backpack and skipped downstairs, Erwin and his mother were at the table sipping coffee and eating breakfast. “Goodmorning, mommy!” He said happilly as he placed a kiss on his mother’s forehead and stole a slice of strawberry from her plate.

 

“Eren Smith!” She slapped his hand and he dodged it, he went around to Erwin’s side and hugged him. “Goodmorning, papa!” He chuckled and gave Eren a pat on his shoulder, “Goodmorning darling.”

 

He sat down and ate breakfast with them until he had to go, Eren blew them kisses and ran out of the door, onto the bus. “Hey Lily!” He said to the bus driver as he stepped up, he searched for Armin until he spotted a blond blob of hair. He skipped to his best friend and slammed down on the seat. “Heey~I missed you.” Armin said as he wrapped his arms around his taller friend. Eren patted his head and hugged him back. “I missed you too, blondie.”

 

***

 

First period~

 

“Okay everyone, I will be passing around your papers, write down what your name is and what your favorite things are.” The teacher said as she passed around the papers, Eren obviously wrote what his favorite things are, ‘sleep, makeup, selfies, and his bestfriend Armin.’ I mean Armin isn’t a thing.  The teacher, Miss Nanaba got a phone call and she nodded. She cleared her throat, “Everyone, we will be getting new students.”

 

She looked towards the door and 5 people came. “Please introduce yourselves.”

 

“I’m Petra Ral,” A short redhead spoke up.

 

“I’m Aurou Bossard.” He looked old, then he bit his tongue. Eren thought, ‘disgusting.’

 

“Gunter Schultz.”

 

“Eld Jin.”

 

“Levi Ackerman..” ‘Levi Ackerman...Levi Ackerman..’ Eren said in his head before he remembered. ‘Levi fucking Ackerman.’

 

“Eren, please show these two around after class.” Eren nodded sweetly, he was a good student and he wouldn’t let old drama get in the way of his perfect grades. “Levi, you sit next to Eren.” Levi nodded and stared at the brunette before sitting down next to him.

 

The bell rung and Eren grabbed his backpack then waited by the door, the 5 finally caught up to him. He cleared his throat, “Okay, soooo, I’ll be showing you the gym..” He walked down the hall until he got to the door. Eren opened the door and showed them people playing dodgeball.

 

He then felt a tap on his shoulder, it was the old looking guy. He pointed at Eren’s attire, “Are you supposed to be wearing, that?” He could hear the disgust in his tone, Eren rolled his eyes and pointed at his face. “Are you supposed to be wearing that. You look ugly, and look at your outfit, orange and pink. Disgusting are you have a fashion crisis, I think you are.” Aurou looked shocked, and Eren giggled. “I think this tour is over, you can find your rooms yourselves, toodle loo.”

 

He sauntered over and gave him a pat on the shoulder before walking away, he did that evil anime laugh when he was a little ways from them. “Ohohohoho!”

  
‘What happened to you..?’ Levi thought as the brunette walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry. I need to clean because my mom is coming home tomorrow.

“It’s time for lunch everyone, so pack up.” Mr.Keith said, Eren hurriedly shoved his things in his backpack. ‘I can’t wait to see Armin!’ Eren thought excitedly as he ran out the door, he turned corners until the cafeteria came into view. He grabbed a plate and searched for him, “Armiiinnnn~ where are you?”

 

“Behind you!” Eren squeaked and almost dropped his food, he glared at the blonde who was laughing, Eren pouted. “Armin, you’re mean.” Armin felt bad so he wrapped his arms around his best friend. Eren smiled and hugged him back, “Let’s go sit down, shall we?” Eren said as he walked over to an empty table.

 

“Soo, how was your summer?” The brunette asked while dipping a french fry in ketchup. “I met someone.” Eren choked on the fry, “Who! Tell me, you gotta.” Armin blushed, “His name is Erwin.” Eren choked again. “Wh-What’s his last name?”

 

“Smith.” His jaw dropped and he glared at Armin, “How does he look?”

  
“He has big eyebrows, he’s kinda blonde, and really tall.” He sighed dreamily. “Armin, I hate to break it to you but he’s my dad.” Remind me to kill that freakin’ piece of crap! “E-Eren! I had no idea.” Armin said feigning innocence. Eren narrowed his eyes, “Don’t lie! You knew it was my dad! He’s married to my mother! How dare you!” Eren threw his food and lunch on the blonde, Armin gasped and stood up. “My outfit! What the hell!” Eren stormed out of the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMH ARMIN SMH SMH

**Author's Note:**

> Levi, you asshole. >:-(


End file.
